pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom
Personality & Character Phantom's personality has granted him his nickname, "Joker". He is always seen grinning and/or laughing maniacally. He is more sadistic than the common darker. He'll play with a victim for hours, slowly tearing them apart. He also posseses a strange veiw of morallity and only seems to assosiate himslelf with darkers that are either smart or have a sense of humor. Personally he greatly prefers the latter. He often uses his wires to play pranks on his fellow darkers. Even in the midst of pain destruction and death all around him he laughs manically even at the prospect of him dying in the crossfire. The only reason he wants to preserve himself is becuase he wont be able to "make the world smile". Skills & abilities Physical Abilities Phantom is an extremely fast flyer and is arguably even more deadly when in the air. His hight isnt just for show as he can easily pick up a wyvern with one arm and tear into solid earth. His body is like a constantly flowing current and touching him can lead to various painfull outcomes. In his own words"your're better off touching me than medusa, at least I wont use you in some boring soap opera. I live to make the world smile". He also has a suprising amount of speed,stamina endurance and agility even without using eletricty to augment his natural abilities. The current going through his body protects and repels most damage and aguments his durability higher than it already is. Lightning Breath He can shoot pink-ish red electricity strong enough to shatter stone and melt metal. He can even guide it somewhat to hit evading targets. Vanish Cannon and Spiral Vanish Cannon Phantom can shoot pink-ish red lightning bolts from his hands powerfull enough to blow up buildings and melt steel. He can charge this attack with both his hand after performing a spiralling motion hence its name. Its powerfull enough to destroy an entire village and set the surounding area ablaze due to the rain of sparks its creates. Static sphere He can launch a sphere of pink-ish red eletricty at an oppoent that engulfs them in an aura that eletricutes and immobilizes them. He can levitate and fling them around as he pleases while this aura is active or he can forcfully drain their energy to power his own. Lightning strike When not using his sheild or empowered he can agument his physical blows with eletricity. When doing this his pink-ish red eltricity is launched from the desired areas giving him a mid ranged attack. His Tail is especially deadly when doing this as he can impale and slice mutliple oppoents at once. He can also summon lightning strikes while doing this making being to near him even more dangerous. Bullet Bolts He can shoot a pink-ish red eltric bullet shaped energy bolt from his claws. He can alter how strong they are from stunning and opponent or going straight through them with pinpoint accuracy. At full power they can destroy entire buildings and decimate entire city blocks. He can fire them from his fingers at once for added devastation. Machine Bolt Its simmilar to his basic bullet bolt but fired in such rapid succesion its comparable to several machine guns firing at once. It isnt as strong as his normal bullet bolts but the sheer number being fired makes it nearly impossible to dodge. Magnum Bolt The strongest bolt he has so far. He cups his hands together mimmicking the shape of a gun. After charging for a few momments he fires a charged pink-ish red eletric ball so powerfull it can pierce several buildings and leave entire areas decimated. Lightning Tether wires He produce pink-ish red eletric wires with the ability to cling and if need be eletricute anything they latch on to. He can produce multipe wires at once and can create a tightwire like web. Anything cuaght in it is shocked to death and only eletric users are safe from its effects.Probably the most deadly thing he can do with them is attach these wires to his victims nervous systems and control them against their wills like a puppet he can even do this with coprses but only when hes bored. Overload lash A stronger charged version of his lightning tether. He can only produce one from each hand at a time but the trade off for only being able to make to is that they are far more destructive. These whips can slice through earth and metal like butter and reach increadibly long distances. Eletric Empowered He can absorb the natural energy currents from other dragons and living creatures to empower himself. This combined with his eletric sheild allows him to enter a state where hes completly immune to physicall harm and some elements. Weapons such as swords or arrows melt or catch ablaze on contact and earth,wind and fire are repelled by the energy field around him. Charged Electricity By charging his breath he can shoot a much more powerful beam of electricity that can spear an enemy. He can also control the effects of the beam from spearing to causing massive explosions on impact. Electric Shield He can use his element to create a shield around him that will absorb elemental and physical attacks, and strenghten his own. When fully powered a pink-ish red eletric current can be seen constantly going up and down his body and his physical strenght gets a massive increase to the point where hes able to puch through solids stone and tear into metal. Immunity Phantom is completly immune to all forms of eltricity regardless of strength and it only serves to make him stronger, and he can even absorb the energy of weaker eletric dragon and darkers. Eletric Fury When eneraged or just in the mood to an obscene amount of destruction Phantom can unleash enourmous Pink-ish red leightning bolts from the sky that cause massive explosions to everything around him. Alternatively he can call forth this lightning to strike him directly and enter an Overdrive mode". While like this he everylast one of his attack its with the force and impact of several bombs going off and all of his other ablities are increased ten-fold. The most dangerous part his that his whole bodiy turnss pink-ish red meaning hes temproiliy become pure enrgy and anything that touches him explodes or disitergrates on contact. Weaknesses Elemental Light. Backstory He is argubably one of the oldest darker known but when or where he appeared has left this up for much debate, hes often admited he doesnt know himself. One thing is for certain is that he made himself known during bloody dawn. Phantom is an unusually powefull darker even by beta darker standards and is one of the best eletric users in the dark army. Even darkers of the same rank and skill level greatly fear him and nothing less than a guardian level darker/dragon can defeat him. Gallery Pl_phantom_by_dragonoficeandfire-d917trk.png|Concept art Notes *He is 7 meters tall *He uses his wires to play pranks on darkers and to play with his opponents feelings by using them on their allies. *His love for pupetry led him to seek out "the exhibit" a place hidden in a strange region which was held up by an elite darker named zanterrias. *He is dangerously close to reaching gaurdian but whether he will or not is unknown Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Normal Category:Beta